The determination of who is driving a car and how they drive is useful for analysis and recordation for later use. Typically to determine who is driving a specific car and their individual driving style requires self identification and/or self tracking with an additional device added to the vehicle.
Typical models used to determine driving behaviors consists of human detailed and specific features from raw data, with a heavy reliance on human domain knowledge and experience. This reliance on human domain knowledge and experience is not always reliable and typically not always complete.